Shattered like Glass
Shattered like Glass 'is a case featured in ''Criminal Case, it appears as the second case in Harwell. It takes place in Evolution Avenue appearing as the second case of the district. Plot Brooklyn wanted to show the Player around Evolution Avenue to make them see that not all parts of the district are bad. While they were walking around in the city, they hear a loud scream coming from a construction site nearby. There, they found the dead body of Rosa Lindon, disgustingly destroyed with many bones broken. The autopsy performed by April revealed that the killer drinks whiskey. Later in the first chapter, the team discovered that the victim was a croupier working in a casino owned by Marlena Fosse. In the casino, the duo followed a lead that led them to member of The Bulldogs, George Scott, who often played at the victim's roulette table. At the end of the chapter, Diana discovered that the construction was to built a house for the victim and her fiance, rich man Collin Indigo. Collin was questioned and said that they often met at the city center of Evolution Avenue to talk. Also during the second chapter, Brooklyn's brother, Maurice Carpenter, was suspected after finding his pocket knife in the casino. Brooklyn and the Player also discovered that Marlena was getting more and more annoyed at Rosa, because she often didn't come to work. Later, the duo sees George and Maurice fighting at the city center. Eventually, George was revealed as the killer. George confessed to the murder, saying that Rosa was the real criminal. He continued to explain that both Rosa and him were 'partners in crime', selling drugs and other illegal substances, provided by The Bulldogs. Not long before Rosa's death, George discovered that the victim did multiple deals, without him knowing. She had gained over 3000$ and refused to give him anything. He got so angry that he decided to take action. Since then, George planned his revenge on Rosa. George was then arrested and sentenced to 30 years in prison by Judge Blade. After the trial, Brooklyn and the Player informed Chief Rose about the information they gathered during George's arrest. Michael wasn't surprised that The Bulldogs were involved with drugs, so he sent the duo out to the streets to see if they could find anything. There, they followed a lead that revealed that drug dealer Jeremiah Warner was the one in charge for every major drug business for the gang, next to George, who also worked with the victim. They confronted him about this, only to find out that close to every illegal substance in Virtelia had been produced and delivered from the Derby Deserts. The duo also went to see how Collin was doing after his fiance's death. He said that he was doing better, but couldn't find his pendant with a picture of Rosa. He assumed that he lost it at the construction site, so they went to search it. After finding the pendant at the construction site, they gave it back to Collin, who thanked them. As the team had closed the investigation, an anonymous called the police station, saying that there has been a death at Evolution Avenue's Chapman Mall... Summary Victm * 'Rosa Lindon '(Found hit over the head with multiple bones broken and shattered) Murder Weapon * '''Sledgehammer Killer * George Scott Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks whiskey. *This suspect is in contact with cats. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks whiskey. *This suspect is in contact with cats. *This suspect is claustrophobic. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks whiskey. *This suspect is in contact with cats. *This suspect is claustrophobic. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect is in contact with cats. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks whiskey. *This suspect is in contact with cats. *This suspect is claustrophobic Suspect's Appearance * Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks whiskey. *The killer is in contact with cats. *The killer is claustrophobic. *The killer has blood type A+. *The killer weighs at least 160 lbs. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Construction Site. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloody Cap, Faded Business Card) * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer drinks whiskey) * Examine Bloody Cap. (Result: Hair) * Analyse Hair. (06:00:00) (Result: The killer is in contact with cats) * Examine Faded Business Card. (Result: Business Card/New Suspect: Harold Stone) * Confront Harold about the murder. (Result: New Crime Scene: Casino) * Investigate Casino. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Ashtray) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Plaque/New Suspect: Marlena Fosse) * Examine Ashtray. (Result: Saliva) * Analyse Saliva. (03:00:00) (Result: New Suspect: George Scott) * Tell Marlena about the victim. * Ask George about the casino. * Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 * Speak with Collin about the murder. (Result: Collin is in contact with casts; New Crime Scene: City Center) * Investigate City Center. (Clues: Victim's Bag, Spray Can) * Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Faded Pill Box) * Examine Faded Pill Box. (Result: Threat on Pill Box) * Analyse Pill Box. (12:00:00) (Result: The killer is claustrophobic; New Crime Scene: Roulette Table) * Examine Spray Can. (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyse Fingerprints. (06:00:00) (Result: Talk to George Scott again) * Confront George about the graffiti. (Result: George drinks whiskey, George is in contact with cats) * Investigate Roulette Table. (Clues: Bulldog's Pocket Knife, Torn Paper, Locked Phone) * Examine Bulldog's Pocket Knife. (Result: Signature/New Suspect: Maurice Carpenter) * Question Maurice about the victim. (Result: Maurice drinks whiskey, Maurice is in contact with cats) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Talk to Marlena Fosse again) * Ask Marlena about the note. (Result: Marlena drinks whiskey) * Examien Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) * Analyse Victim's Phone. (03:00:00) (Result: Talk to Harold Stone again) * Confront Harold about the text message. (Result: Harold drinks whiskey, Harold is in contact with cats) * Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 * Investigate Fountain. (Clues: Golden Necklace, Wallet, Whiskey Bottle) * Examine Golden Necklace. (Result: DNA) * Analyse DNA. (03:00:00) (Result: Talk to Marlena Fosse again) * Give Marlena her necklace back. (Result: Marlena is in contact with cats, Marlena is claustrophobic) * Examine Wallet. (Result: Drug Bag) * Analyse Drug Bag. (03:00:00) (Result: Talk to George Scott again) * Confront George about the drugs. (Result: George is claustrophobic) * Analyse Whiskey Bottle. (03:00:00) (Result: Talk to Maurice Carpenter again) * Question Maurice about the bottle. (Result: Maurice is claustrophobic) * Investigate Blueprints. (Clues: Sledgehammer, Bloody Nail Box; Murder Weapon registered: Sledgehammer) * Examine Bloody Nail Box. (Result: Blood) * Analyse Blood. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer has A+ blood type) * Analyse Sledgehammer. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer weighs at least 160 lbs) * Arrest the killer now! * Go to Hunt for Justice (2/6)! Hunt for Justice (2/6) * Inform Chief Rose about the drugs. (Result: New Clues on City Center) * Investigate City Center. (Clues: Bulldog Phone) * Analyse Bulldog Phone. (06:00:00) (Result: New Quasi-Suspect: Jeremiah Warner) * Confront Jeremiah about the drug deals. (Reward: Bulldogs Clothes) * See how Collin is doing. (Result: New Clues on Construction Site) * Investigate Construction Site. (Clues: Pile of Wood; Reward: Free Burger) * Examine Pile of Wood. (Result: Pendant) * Give Collin his pendant back. (Reward: 5,000 Coins) * Move onto a new crime! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Evolution Avenue Category:Cases in Harwell